


if there really was a god here he'd have raised a hand by now

by thecanaryfalls



Category: Luther (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gun Violence, Murder, Road Trip, crime spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecanaryfalls/pseuds/thecanaryfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives, a hatpin, and car keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there really was a god here he'd have raised a hand by now

 

 

Alice knows how to smite. 

 

The last time Loki was a monster; the time before he was a god. This time he won’t turn out to be the one who lives on in myth and legend, that much he knows. 

 

In the beginning he thinks she’s human, but by Poughskeape he’s changed his mind. She doesn’t flinch like humans do. In Sedona he watches her slice an old woman’s throat without hestitation, wine-dark blood pouring over the arm of her coat, and then he _knows_ she’s human.

 

——

 

He’ll kill without hesitation, but if it’s all the same he’d rather throw a knife, long arm whipping in a deadly arc. Her, she’ll do it intimately if she can, so she’s in control, so she’s _really_ in control. Tactile senses don’t betray you. She never slips. They’ll both use a gun, but she’s the only one who’d rather use a pillow or a pin.

 

They fuck in old motel rooms, in parking lots, in a bank vault with one of them still speckled in blood. He holds her down and laughs in her face, or she holds that hatpin over the needle marks dotted around his mouth like she made them herself. 

 

“Did you believe in gods, before?” he hisses in her ear, pressing down on her chest just a little. 

She laughs, long mouth barren. “Do I now?”

 

——

 

He runs like he’s running from something, but she runs like she’s running _towards_ something, like she was made for this. One day she’s in a prim coat and a Bonnie  & Cylde beret, and the next it’s motorcycle boots and a police uniform. He has blood all over his chest and his chin and in his hair, and then he tugs at the collar of his shirt and grimaces a little, and doesn’t. So he shifts and she changes, and sometimes he makes them look like old people or like two young kids. Sometimes they go in without a cover, and they grin their grins at the security cameras just to show their teeth. Might as well make it something like a challenge. 

 

——

 

The first time they rob a bank they just need cash. Well, they don’t _need_ cash, but bank robbery is very much their style. Afterwards they don't even count the bills, but the bag sits on a chair watching them fuck like a getaway driver with keys in his hand.

 

And so they drive, and drive, and drive.

 

 


End file.
